


Temple of who cares I haven't eaten yet

by Cookeddogging



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookeddogging/pseuds/Cookeddogging
Summary: This is my first request, and just so you know: I work pretty quickly for such a sappy human.





	Temple of who cares I haven't eaten yet

Absolute wack.

This oppressive weather was going to make the others and himself wish for a terminal fate. There's a hex somewhere around, a tier three ruin to be exact, and it doesn't take a gen for Jake to find out as he readies his toolbox for purposes that doesn't mean associating with people. It's a pretty decent way of racking up points, he presumed, and an even better solution to avoid having delusions in the middle of the forest, aware of the doctor prioritizing today's obsession. 

He's wearing this dingy attire, but at least he's wearing a hat during the rain, but y'know, to hell with that, he's going to take shelter because he's more important. But not really. While he searches for nothing in particular in the lower floor, he sees this saintly bastard of a man wearing such a relevant look, hair lolling back, rolled up sleeves, the whole kazoo. It almost looked as if he were a self sacrificing guy, Jake's total opposite. He hauled himself towards David, taking the time to capture his essence, suddenly wanting to work on gens. His knees failed to bend correctly, emitting an agreeable snap that had David stop what he was doing. 

"You alright, Park?" 

"Never better"

With steady hands, Jake allowed himself to tinker around with gears while David handled the wires, what with them being the riskiest and most time consuming job. Amazingly, this bad boy didn't act up despite the rain, all the while the obsession concocted a piercing cry that encompassed the entire map. Symphonic, cooperative actions rewarded the two men with a complete gen as Jake allowed his mind to wander off, hoping for an ounce of David's time before this obnoxious doctor would decide to come for them, being only a couple of meters away. His suspicions were confirmed when he spotted David making his way past him, record speed, with the doctor only a second behind him. The chase lasted for about 3 seconds after being shocked and Jake's hopes of being with David were briefly ruined. Two emotions crossed his mind. First, disappointment and fear for the man expected to meet one of those hooks, then a rising bitterness at the doctor. 

He approached the two of them while they approached the stairs leading to the outside and pushed his way in between the doctor and a pallet. He stood in front of the pallet. The doctor stopped, and tossed the injured David aside. It was clearly a mistake, since he was oblivious to the fact that he inched a little bit forward whenever he did that. Jake flung that pallet and smacked that bitch like he owed him money, and at the same time a Claudette treated David's wounds once she phased into existence. The pallet was destroyed with such ferocity that wood chips plunged onto the ground and trees. The entire scene deconstructed and the Doctor was left alone. 

Sadly, this wasn't the perfect time to chat with David, especially since his healing abilities were limited, so he stood there patiently while Claudette went to work. As soon as she was done she angrily grabbed David by the shoulder and was ready to plump his stupid face with an closed right hand for acting like a rank 13, but another hand, one with more strength, denied her chances. She only looked at Jake before leaving the two once again. Two dings. Two more gens to go. Two grown men. Here. Alone. Possible pound town if Jake would be able to pull off some sexy stuff. He was going to do just that when David gripped his arm and pointed to a crawling Claudette on a hill. An exhausted voiced murmured close to his ear, "You willing to take this one?" 

"Yes, actually". He's got to prove his love and affection to this bloke somehow. He ran up to the doctor while he hoisted the woman and she was instantly dropped. With that, he lunged at Jake, slicing him across the chest, and he cried in pain, sprinting towards the direction of a perfect looping area. More pallets for Jake, but the doctor had figured out what his awful plan was in only a half a second. Jake tensed as he was punished with multiple blows to his insides. Knowing it was a pace that he could not maintain for long, Jake forced his way towards the nearest hook, and right before he was met with another slice—this time to his head—he tapped the appliance and it was fully sabotaged. The doctor must have lost that spark inside him because he was totally giving up on this Jake. He kicked the cap off of him and left that juncture altogether.

Literally seconds later David appeared, turning indecisively down the forest. Where to next? Another generator? This was getting tedious. Once he was able to stand he stared blankly at the cigarette pack in David's breast pocket. Perhaps he'd convince this man to lend him one and sit him down on a barrel they'd be able to find anywhere. He thought of how conceited a delusion this was, ultimately futile. He drew his face alarmingly close to David, and David's reaction consisted of confused bewilderment. Jake was uncertain that he might step away, or even force him away, yet placed a hand on his face. They were never emotional towards each other, much like how they were never that emotional at all, least not during a trail, their relationship containing vague interest in one another. Until this moment, there were impersonal actions performed by them, and there was something so queer about this. 

“You’re exactly what I’ve been looking for, you know that?”

That set him off for sure. Jake has never heard something more praising and genuine than that. David blew on his hand, his heightened breath creeping intently warm over his hand with the words, and he shivers from the unexpected sensation. His hasn’t felt anything but pain in so long, anything else would prove to suffice, but this?

“Quiet,” he continues, and this time his lips touch his skin. "But appealing".

**Author's Note:**

> The more matches I play, the more I realize that Legion's a total bitch boy, and I'm at peace with that.


End file.
